world_between_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans (WBWSB)
"sans is here." Sans is a newcomer in World Between Worlds Smash Bros. He is a very heavy and slow character, having barely any recovery. To make up for this, he is among one of the strongest fighters in the game. Stage Entrance Sans is seen sleeping on stage, before slowly waking up and getting into battle stance. Standard Attacks * Jab: Sans thrusts his fist forward. * Side Tilt: Sans sends out a short-range bone. * Up Tilt: A bone appears above Sans' head and spins around. * Down Tilt: Sans does a small hop, leaving a bone to spin under him. * Dash Attack: Sans summons a bone in front of him, rushing forward. * Neutral Air: A bone spins around Sans. * Forward Air: Sans sends a short-range bone forward. * Up Air: A bone is thrusted upwards from behind Sans. * Down Air: Sans suddenly slams downwards, summoning two bones on each side of him upon landing. * Grab Pummel: A bone appears and repeatedly whacks the opponent on the head. * Forward Throw: Sans uses his telekinesis to toss the opponent forward. * Back Throw: A bone appears behind the opponent and sweeps them backward. * Up Throw: A bone impales the opponent from below, before Sans tosses them into the air. * Down Throw: A column of bones are slammed into the opponent from above. * Ledge Get-Up: Sans rides a bone forward a short distance. * Forward Smash: Sans sends out a large bone. * Up Smash: Sans thrusts his arm upwards, sending the opponent flying. * Down Smash: Sans does a downward slash with a bone. * Shield: Sans teleports away for a few seconds. Special Moves Neutral + B: Bone Wall Sans sends out a low wall of seven bones (about half Kirby's height). Each bone does 1% damage. Custom 1: Big-Boned The bones' height is doubled and deals 2% damage, but the wall is much slower. Custom 2: Blue Bones The bones lose their capability to damage, but they do stun opponents upon contact. Side + B: Miss Sans slides forward for a short time. This "attack" deals no damage, but Sans is invincible while sliding. However, the move also has a short cooldown. Custom 1: Shortcut Sans moves faster while using the move, but the cooldown and range of the move is decreased. Custom 2: Spare Ribs Attacking Sans while he's using Miss will now hit the opponent from below with bones, dealing about 20% damage. However, Sans loses his invincibility while using the move. Up + B: Blue Soul Instead of being a standard recovery move, Sans sends a blue soul upward. Any opponent hit by it will be temporarily stunned, and then dragged downwards, receiving 6% upon impact with the ground. This move can also be used for combos, increasing its damage potential. Custom 1: Get Dunked On The soul has less range, but the opponent will be buried upon hitting the ground. Custom 2: Telekinesis The opponent will be sent upwards instead of downwards. This results in no damage being dealt, but opens the possibility for KOs and combos. Down + B: Gaster Blaster Sans charges and fires a Gaster Blaster. The laser lasts for about 2.5 seconds, dealing 10% per half-second. However, the move must be fully charged before Sans can summon the Gaster Blaster. Custom 1: Quick Blaster It takes less time to charge the Gaster Blaster, but the attack only deals 5% damage per-half second. Custom 2: Bone Blaster Instead of using a Gaster Blaster, Sans rapid-fires bones, each dealing about 2.5% damage. He can fire up to 10 before the attack automatically stops. Final Smash: Bad Time Sans summons a "battle box" around himself, trapping any opponents inside. The trapped opponents are then turned into souls, which receive a sped up version of Sans' penultimate attack, which deals about 66% damage. He then uses his telekinesis to fling them out of the box, sending them flying upwards and returning them to normal. Taunts/Idles * Up Taunt - Sans plays the trombone. * Side Taunt - Sans turns to the camera and shrugs. * Down Taunt - Sans drinks a bottle of ketchup. * Idle 1 - Sans falls asleep for a few seconds before waking up. * Idle 2 - Sans winks at the camera. Victory/Losing Poses * Victory #1 - Sans takes a well-deserved nap. * Victory #2 - Sans pets his Gaster Blaster, winking at the camera. * Victory #3 - Sans wipes some imaginary sweat off his forehead and shrugs. * Lose - Sans lazily claps for the victor. Classic Mode: A Humerus Occasion TBA Alternate Costumes * Normal: Blue jacket, white shirt, black pants, pink shoes * Alt 1: Blue jacket, purple shirt, blue pants, brown shoes * Alt 2: Purple jacket, white shirt, purple pants, white shoes * Alt 3: White jacket, red shirt, yellow pants, red shoes * Alt 4: Yellow jacket, white shirt, yellow pants, yellow shoes * Alt 5: Black jacket, white shirt, black pants, white shoes * Alt 6: Green jacket, yellow shirt, green pants, brown shoes * Alt 7: Red jacket, yellow shirt, blue pants, brown shoes Trophy Description TBA Viridi's Advice TBA Music * Theme 1: Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans - Gooseworx * Theme 2: Megalovania - Toby Fox * Victory: sans. - Toby Fox * Results Screen: Dogsong - Toby Fox Trailer Transcript TBA Trivia * Sans' alternate costumes resemble other characters. ** Sans' Alt 1 resembles Frisk. ** Sans' Alt 2 resembles Toriel. ** Sans' Alt 3 resembles Papyrus. ** Sans' Alt 4 resembles Alphys. ** Sans' Alt 5 resembles his appearance during his battle in Undertale. ** Sans' Alt 6 resembles Chara. ** Sans' Alt 7 resembles Ness from the Mother series.